monsters_inside_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Echinococcus granulosus
Echinococcus granulosus, also known as the dog tapeworm or hyper tapeworm, is a dangerous parasite that begins its life cycle in the intestines of canines such as dogs. The worm lays its eggs in there, until the offspring is ready to hatch when they're in the correct conditions. When a sheep eats vegetation with the parasite in it, the intestinal tissues can be filled with eggs. As another predator rips a herd of sheep apart, it can also become infected as a result. This unusual process allows the tapeworm's life cycle to continue. The eggs are also passed through the feces in either humans or animals. The best way to avoid this parasitic infection is to not eat any foods or drinks that might be contaminated with dog excrement which can have eggs in them. Both victims in the show have survived this infection and are steadily recovering from it. Symptoms The infection begins with mild flu like symptoms such as abdominal pain, coughing, nausea, vomiting or loose stools if the cyst takes place in the host's stomach or spleen. However, if there is a cyst in the brain, this causes intense headaches, mood swings, memory loss, brain damage and seizures. When left untreated, the host will die. The cyst could take place in the lungs, liver, heart and pelvis as well. The only way to get a cyst out is through surgery, so the surgical staff can gently remove it without releasing its poisonous substances. Breeders Francisco Moura starts to have intense pain in his pelvic area. At first, his wife Ana thought it was a pinched nerve. So, he decides to see a chiropractor. He thinks his spinal column isn't in perfect shape and runs a CT scan. The picture shows a large grapefruit sized sphere around his pelvis. The doctor think it might be a cancerous tumor. His daughter Veronica becomes concerned for her father's condition. Later, a group of doctors decide to keep a close eye on it. However, Ana's concern grows when his infection begins to increase quickly. The next day, Francisco begins to feel life-threatening pressure in his bladder. She takes him into the car and escorts him to the hospital. The surgeons told him that they'll have to cut his pelvic bone and get the cyst out. Ana reassures her husband by saying, "You're gonna wake up, and I'll be here..." Dr. Christina Coyle identifies the mysterious creature inside Francisco as Echinococcus granulosus. When she tells Ana that her husband has a cyst caused by a parasite, she's horrified. It appeared that Francisco contracted it after eating contaminated food since his childhood. The anti parasitic drugs managed to rid it. But, one part of the parasite is still within him. He reunites with Veronica at her Sweet 16. All I Got for Christmas is Brain Surgery Jenny Taylor begins to experience intense pain within her abdominal area. However, she starts to feel nauseous as she falls into unconciousness. Her friend Jen Ittenbach becomes worried when Jenny's condition rapidly increases. She finds each diagnosis as the days pass by, but to no avail. Later, each of the staff perform a full MRI scan and find a medium red spot on her spleen. At first, Dr. Steven Minter thought it was cancer. The party ends in a sorrowful moment when Jenny cancels it. Dr. Minter manages to find the correct diagnosis. Jenny had a parasitic worm called Echinococcus granulosus infesting her spleen. The cyst swells inside of it, leading to her nausea and fainting. Before surgery, she sings a prayer. Steven and his team carefully remove the spleen, setting her free from this monstrous infection. It seems that she's contracted it after drinking water with Echinococcus eggs in Israel. Today, Jenny is doing her best to lead a normal, peaceful life.